Percy Jackson's Hangover
by Dr.Quack
Summary: Percy Jackson woke up and his friends keep telling him about how wonderful last night was, but he doesn't remember any of it.   -DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE-
1. Awakening

**Percy Jackson  
>The Hangover<br>Chapter One:  
>Awoken<strong>

**This is my** _**first**_** story thingie, so don't judge me. You can Review if you like, but, I would expect them to be bad. I'm new to is a POV of Percy Jackson.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

><p>Uhhhh…..<br>What happened? …And what am I doing in Artemis' Cabin?

"Hey, Percy! Last night was so awesome! Just woke up, huh? Anyway remember when we took a ride on the Bronze Dragon?" Travis Stoll greeted.  
>"<em>What?"<em> I said.  
>"You mean you don't remember?"<br>"Nope. Nothing"  
>"C'mon. Don't tell me you don't remember Thalia going nuts on Zeus' Fist?"<br>"_Really?_"  
><em>What was<em> _Thalia doing here?_

"Where are the others? Can you bring me to them?" I uneasily asked.  
>"They're right behind you." Travis informed me.<p>

I looked around.  
>The place had LOTS of pillows everywhere, I saw Annabeth on the floor , lying down on a bunch of pillows, drooling. Grover was in the bathroom, I could see<br>him because the door ws open. He was covered in toilet paper. I woke both of them up.

"Hey! Guys! Wake up!" I was screaming in a whisper.  
>"Uhhhhhhh….." Grover groaned.<br>"Hey Percy….. why aren't I in Athena's cabin? Oh yeah, last night…." Annabeth giggled.  
>" What had happened?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it . I'll try to upload another one as soon as possible if some people like reading this. I hope next time it won't be an "if".<strong>


	2. Confusion

**Percy Jackson  
>The Hangover<br>Chapter 2:  
>Confused<strong>

**So… hi . I hope someone** _**actually is **_**reading this . Anyway… I'm sorry if this is too short, but, hey, I'm just a beginner at this.  
>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON.<strong>

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

Okay…... so Artemis' cabin is all cleaned up and everyone's in the Dining Pavilion. I still don't recall _anything _and I'm heading to Zeus' Cabin to look if Thalia really _is_ here. And, Grover told me to ask her about last night since _Grover and Annabeth_claim to forget most of last night too.

As I passed Poseidon's Cabin and I saw Tyson wearing a pair of sunglasses… wait, I mean _a sunglass? _He must've been wearing a special Cyclops sunglass(_es_?) or something.  
>I woke him up.<p>

"Hey Tyson! Wake up!" I said.  
>"Huh? Oh, hi Percy! Remember last night? Hahaha, remember when Dionysus played a prank on Hermes? Man, that was funny." Tyson nonchalantly managed.<br>"Uhhh , I don't remember anything from last night."  
>"Oh."<p>

I left for Zeus' Cabin, I saw Zeus' statue, gleaming at me.I looked around, finding nothing but a bunch of pictures and a note:  
><em>Hey, whoever is looking for me, I'm still at my dad's fist.<br>- Thalia_

* * *

><p>I put the note down. I turned to exit and started walking out of the ca-<p>

"BOO!" Thalia surprised me.  
>"Hahaha, good morning, Percy Jackson!" she teased.<br>"Very funny. Now, do you remember anything about last night?" I asked.  
>"Hmmmm" she concentrated. "somethin' about… Chiron, go ask him about it."<br>"Okay, thanks."

I left the bank-like building and I turned toward the Big House. I saw Chiron, his back was in front of me.  
><strong><br>**"Hey, Chi-…"  
>There was a cold, piece of metal on a back.<br>"Silence, Perseus Jackson, son of Neptune."

* * *

><p><strong>Like the cliffhanger? Wonder why a person called Percy the child of<em> Neptune? <em>Then read the next chapter. I wonder if anyone is reading this but, I'll try to post another chapter, just in case.**


	3. Trouble in Frisco

** Percy Jackson's Hangover**  
><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>  
><strong>Trouble in Frisco<br>Disclaimer:  
>Must we always do this?<br>_RR: yes, or I'll sue you for plagirism.  
>*sigh*<em>... I DON'T F***ING OWN PERCY JACKSON. THERE HAPPY, RICK RIORDAN?  
><em>Yes.<br>_I'm starting to think we need disclaimers so the REAL authors just rub it in our goddamn faces that we don't own their F***ING BOOKS.  
><em>Hehe. We are.<br>_DICK.  
><em>Wannabe.<br>*sigh* _Sad, but true.**

* * *

><p>"Come with me, Greek" the rough voice spoke again.<br>I still wasn't able to see the guy's face.

She/He put a piece of cloth over my mouth. I started to feel woozy, then, of course, I blacked out.

I woke up, gagged and tied up, in a chariot flanked with two pegasi and two teenagers, one was a girl, handling the reins, and the other was a guy. The two were having an argument over something. The pegasi both had 10 foot wingspan and looked just like Black Jack, except both had evil-looking eyes, and they had a strange color for their fur (do horses have fur?), it looked just like caramel.

Hey, it's the son of the sea god! the pegasus on the left told the other through their heads.  
>Shut up, Fido! the other pegasus said.<br>Hey, you guys wanna help me get out of this? I asked holding back a smile. Who would name a pegasus "Fido?"  
>Can we Matt? Fido asked Matt.<br>NO! the pegasus who I guessed Matt was.

* * *

><p>I glanced at my captors. The girl was wearing normal clothes and had long chocolate-brown hair as if a normal teenager, but she was wearing that Roman helmet with a Mohawkbrush thing. She was about the 5 feet and 6 inches or something. The guy on the left was holding a spear, just like Clarrise's , but a foot longer. I guess from the familiar hand of his that he's the one who caught me. He had a helmet on, too, so I couldn't see his hair. He was heavily built, and was jus a few inches taller than me, probably a whole HEAD taller.  
>Why didn't the blind fold me, I thought.<br>I know, master is so dumb sometimes, Fido overheard me. I should really remember that pegasi can hear my thoughts.  
>Yeah, it can be so annoying if someone could read your thoughts, Fido told me.<br>Look who's talking? Matt asked rhetorically.  
>It's my birthday! Greet me happy birthday! Fido insisted.<p>

"Hahhy herhay!" I greeted, sarcastically.  
>I realized that I said it out loud. Well, I tried to, I was still gagged.<br>The teens in the front stopped arguing.  
>"Well well well, what do we have here?" the girl said.<br>"An awoken little fishie!" the boy retorted.  
>"Hey look! We're above his little toilet home."<br>I looked down, we were in fact, above the North Pacific Ocean, don't ask me how I know, but I knew we were heading towards Frisco.  
>The two teenagers were laughing.<br>I got angry.  
>There was a tug in my gut, and a hug water spout hit the chariot and everyone in it.<br>While I was splashed with water, I had the strength to break the robes and I removed my gag.  
>" Like toilet water now?" I retorted.<p>

* * *

><p>Both of them were knocked out ( I used the guy's hankie to KO them), tied up and gagged.<br>I tried to handle the reins and turn around, when Fido shot fire at me.  
>"Hey! How come you can breath fire!" I asked.<br>I can't breath fire, I just burped out my birthday candles! Fido assured me.  
>And don't turn, I'm excited for my birthday haystack at the stables! Don't you want some too? he asked me.<br>"No thanks, I don't want hay. And I need to get back to New York." I told him.  
>Sorry, kid, but when Fido is about to get his birthday hay, there's no stopping him. And, I don't want master to get mad at me, Matt insisted.<br>None of them were cooperating so, we were headed to San Fransisco.

I started to see Camp Legion, and the-  
>BOOM!<br>We're hit! We're hit! Fido repeated.  
>Yes, we can see that, Matt told him, annoyed.<p>

When we were about to crash on the coastline, It I saw the entire beach surrounded by Roman demigods wearing battle armor and Mohawk helmets. I willed a tidal wave to hit them, when a water spout was shot at me. It didn't affect me, but I was annoyed that they mocked me by shooting a cannon full of water.

You're wrong, brother, a voice in my head told me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cli-<strong>  
><strong>OH CRAP THEY FOUND ME.<strong>  
><strong>(dodge tranquilizer dart)<strong>  
><em><strong>"Stop making cliff hangers!"<strong>_  
><strong>craaap…..<strong>  
><strong>I know!<strong>  
><strong>TRAP DOOR!<strong>  
><em><strong>"oh shit….."<strong>_  
><strong>(creak)<strong>  
><strong>"AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…."<strong>  
><strong>Whew. They almost- oh crap, I MISSED SOMEONE!<strong>  
><strong>Oh. Just my dog.<strong>  
><strong>"I'M NOT <em>"YOUR DOG"<em>. My name is _DUG_ a- SQUIRREL!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, please review! I will respect criticism since I'm new to this type of thing.<strong>  
><strong>Was it good? Bad? LEGEN-waitforit-DARY? I'll try to update soon. ASAP, but I got exams coming up, a-<br>"LIAR!" Who said that? **


	4. Sibling's Revelance

**Percy Jackson's Hangover**  
><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>  
><strong>Sibling's Revelance<strong>

**Disclaimer: I OWN PERCY JACKSON OF COURSE, Rick Riordan is just holding on to it….**

_You're wrong, brother, _the voice in my head repeated.  
><em>Hey, who is <em>that? Fido asked me.  
><em>Whoever you are, get out of my way, <em>I told my "sibling".

I untied the reins so Matt and Fido wouldn't crash with the chariot. I jumped off with my captors into the water when a liquid fist went up a grabbed them. While I was underwater, I saw a girl about the age of 18 with a layer of air around her like me. She was riding a seahorse with a woman's face; an undine.

_Greetings, brother.  
><em> _You're my _sister? I asked the girl.  
><em>How could you forget when you met me with father in his palace, yesterday? <em>she asked me with a quizzical look on her face.  
><em>Don't really remember much from yesterday, <em>I informed her.

_If that's what you imply, _my sister rolled her eyes. _I don't recommend you coming up there, they'll probably kill you if you tell them you forgot about, _she paused then shuddered, _last night. We should probably go to father's _Roman _palace, he doesn't go there often, and your _Cyclops friend _is there, too, _she said in a harsh tone.

_Did she mean _Tyson? I thought.

* * *

><p>We were headed towards Pos- <em>Neptune's <em>palace. Pearl, my half-sister, offered me an undine, she said it was faster, but I declined. They look strange. Pearl reminded me of Annabeth, in some way. She had long blond hair, which waved under water. She had almost see-through eyes that looked like a stream running down a hill. She told me she was 14, the age I was when I faced Atlas on Mount Othyrs, although she was the same height as me. It was probably because of her training in Legion, she probably mastered her ability over water like me.

When we reached the underwater city, my jaw dropped. Dad's _other _palace was a lot smaller, compared to this palace, Atlantis. It was in a HUGE cave with sharks and octopi guarding the cave mouth. It was about 2,000 feet under the South Pacific. I couldn't think of how mortals claimed that Atlantis was _above_ the water, when it is now in a cave.

There were about twenty-five to thirty structures in the underwater city, with a massive castle-like building in the middle. Some buildings looked worn-out and old, whereas the others looked like what you would see in a child's aquarium. The palace in the center had marble floors and ceilings, gem patterns around the walls and coral door and window frames.

My sister told some octopi that we were children of Poseidon and Neptune **(A/N Pearl was a Roman demigod, and she's made-up)**But the octopi still brough us to Triton.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well. <em>Patricia<em> Symiann," Triton sneered. Pearl flinched at the announce of her full name. she probably didn't like her's like me. "Why have you brought me Perseus Ja-"  
>"Actually," I interrupted. "your octopi brought us here."<p>

"My Octopulice Troopers?" Triton ademaned.  
><em>Octopulice? What kind of name is that? <em>I thought.  
>"Yes," an Octopulice Trooper answered. "You see, <em>he <em>was the one last night. The one who destroyed our Eel Attack Force Troopers' kennel."

"Teleport him to Charybdis, then let's see if he thinks blasphemising our Underwater Troopers is funny," Triton ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for it being so short!<br>****Sorry for the cli-  
><strong>***dodges tranquilizer dart*****  
><strong>**"Rats! Missed!"  
><strong>***fire crossbow*  
><strong>**"Gak!"  
><strong>**Haha! That guy won't be conscious for…. 100 seconds! Oh wait…. Crap…  
><strong>**Alright I put a cliffhanger to make you loyal, so, sorry!  
><strong>**Whadja think? Good? Bad? Legendary? Please review, favorite, or alert!  
><strong>**:{) It's Mario here to convince you!  
><strong>**I will update ASAP.  
><strong>**PLEASE GIVE IDEAS, THANKKS!**


End file.
